


Goodbye, Handsome

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Borderlands 2 alternate ending, Death, Denial, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Please do not read if any of these tags bother/affect you, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you kill a killer, the number of killers in the world stays the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please PLEASE read the tags!!!  
> I've written this whilst in a bit of a emotional down spot. This doesn't reflect me personally, its just when I'm slightly upset or something, I write and draw sad things.
> 
> If Suicidal thoughts bother/affect you, then please do NOT read this!
> 
>  
> 
> -listening to 'The River Flows In You' whilst writing this-

He saw everything.. How the vault hunters killed the vault monster, saved the siren and then pulled the gun up to Jack's head. He felt himself screaming as his legs carry him forward, pushing past the people crowed around the CEO at the sound of a gun shot, dropping to his knees to craddle the older man in his arms.

_"Do you know how much I love you kitten?"_

"Hey, Rhys," he'd called out before his body fell to the ground, "if you can hear me. Just know, that everything's gonna be alright. You don't have to worry about me kid, just look after yourself and everyone around you. If anyone asks... You're the new CEO now."

_"Mm, how much?"_

"No no no. FUCK NO!" The brunette screams, doubling over and burying his face into the older man's chest. "You need to get up! We've got the new U stations, we can use one of those to... To... PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cries, clawing at the dead CEO's clothing. He could feel the vault hunters eyes on him, some felt like pity and sorrow... None of them were happy or triumphant. How could they be when they've just murdered someone and their loved one comes running out... Even if this was Handsome Jack, the man that has murdered thousands... He deserved better than this. Surely he did. His hands move to smooth over his face, undoing the clasps to pull the mask away.

"You really hated this, huh?" Rhys reminisces, looking down the the still blue scar, the only thing that looked alive on his colour draining face, "I always liked it."

"R-Rhys-" Maya stammers, reaching forward to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"YOU DIDNT EVEN LET ME SAY GOODBYE!" He screams, causing her to pull back as if she's been burned, the Vault hunters looking on in... Guilt? It was too late for that. "You didn't even..." He sobs, turning away to lie down next to the man. His warmth still lingering, maybe if he could keep close, he can convince himself that this isn't real. That it's all some properly fucked up nightmare and he is going to wake up in the CEO's bed curled into his side, gentle hands running through his hair to take him away from the nightmares, like he always does.

But it doesn't.

All he feels is the hot volcanic wind brush over his skin, the unmoving body by his side not returning his embrace and the cooling blood seeping into his clothes.

First Angel, now Jack...

Who next?

Yvette? Vaughn?!

If he didn't have Jack, what's the point?

What's the point to anything anymore?

He could just end everything. End the vault hunters, end Hyperion, end Rhys...

N-No... He had to keep going, for Jack. Jack would want him to keep going. Even if it was painful, if everyday he woke up wondering why. Why bother? Why not just get your stupid, skinny ass tie that Jack always teased you about, wrap it around your neck and...

He couldn't. Jack wants him to live.

"I'm sorry Jack," he says on a shakey breath, bringing a hand up to stroke the man's maskless face. This was his fault. He could see how wrong Jack was going, and he didn't do anything to help. He could've stopped the vault hunters some how... "I love you _so much._ " He cries

_"I love you more than there are stars in the galaxies babe..."_

  
_"Wow... That's a lot of love."_


End file.
